


Ji-ae x Saeyoung: Restraint

by Neokogirl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Light Bondage, MM, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, NSFW, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Smut, Vaginal Sex, mysme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neokogirl/pseuds/Neokogirl
Summary: A little short fic I did for joz OC (ji-ae) birthday💕





	Ji-ae x Saeyoung: Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joz_stankovich (joz_rose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/gifts).

Kicking the door open with one foot Saeyoung carries Ji-ae into their shared bedroom before dropping her down on the bed. He looked down at her though lidded eyes as he began fumbling with his belt. Letting out a frustrated huff Ji-ae sits up, brushing his hands aside as she begins to help him with his belt. Pearing up though her eyelashes she undoes the button on his jeans with a loud pop before pulling them down just enough to free his erection. Ji-ae watches as he let's out a shiver as she gives his cock a generous lick before taking as much into her mouth as she can. Letting out a deep moan he wraps his fingers into her hair and starts guiding her head down onto his cock. Flattening her tongue to take him all in she begins to swirl her tongue around his cock. Another shiver tips through him as he throws his head enjoying the sensation as he guides her head over his cock repeatedly, listening to her let out a wanton moan as her fingers slipped between her thighs to ease the growing ache. She looks up at him as she kept letting him move her head over his cock, her fingers drawing circles around her clit drawing out a long moan that caused his cock to twitch in response.  
Pulling her back he angles her head up to look at him," How would you love me to take you honey~"  
Ji-ae bites her lips before she smirks at him," by letting me take you."  
A grin spreads across his face, "Your wish is my command"  
Ji-ae stands up and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a quick kiss before saying, " Get on the bed, head down, ass up."

Crawling onto the bed Saeyoung leans his head down so his ass is up in the air. Wiggling his butt slightly he chuckles as he feels Ji-ae hand make contact.  
“Ow, kinky,”He replies.  
Grabbing one of his hands she pulls it toward her causing him to lose his balance as she places one of the leather cuffs around his wrist and one around his ankle. Giving him the chance to make sure it wasn't tight. She goes to do the same to the other side, spreading his legs further apart for easier access.  
“Ho oh~ What is my kitten going to do to me?”  
Ji-ae gives him a hard slap on the ass causing him to jump forward with the little give the restraints had.  
“You’ll see,” She coos while reaching into the nightstand to pull out a bottle of lube.  
Crawling up behind him she pours a generous amount of lube on her palm before taking hold of his length and pulling it back between his legs toward her. His body shutters as her hand glides to the head of his cock, while her thumb caressed the underside. She brushes her palm over his sensitive head causing his hips to thrust forward and drawing a deep moan from his lips. Placing a hand on his ass she presses him down into the mattress, cutting off any movement he had before giving her complete control. Gliding her hand up and down his length his mouth drops open as his toes curl and his legs begin to shake from the sensation.  
"Ji-ae please," he begged.  
A smirk spreads across her face as she looks down at him, pupils blown wide," Please what?"  
"Go faster," he whines.  
Ji-ae watches as she slows her movement to a snail's pace and Saeyoungs whole body tremors. Hearing more than seeing Saeyoung struggles against his restraints, trying desperately to move. Putting a little extra pressure against his ass to make sure he stays in place. She leans down to take his balls into her mouth, sucking and rotating then in her mouth with her tongue earning a long drawn out moan in exchange. Letting go with a plop she pulls his cock back a little further to give her more access as she lets her tongue run down the underside before sliding over his head and pulling the head of his cock into her mouth.  
"Oh god, Ji-ae," he whines as his mouth falls open and he tries to trust deeper into her mouth.  
Ji-ae lets put a satisfied hum causing his cock to pulse and twitch in return. Getting down lower so she has more room to work with she begins bobbing her head while trying to take more of his length into her mouth.  
A shutter tips through him as his mouth drops open letting out a string of pleas as his pleasure builds and his cock begins to twitch and swell in her mouth. Ji-ae pulls out just before he is able to come, pulling a long drawn out whine in return. Getting up before he can protest Ji-ae reaches forward undoing his hands before getting him to roll onto his back. Pushing his legs down she crawls over him, straddling him as she positions his cock, letting it brush up against her clothed and wet core. Letting his mouth drop open with a deep moan Saeyoung grabs ahold of Ji-ae hips grinding against her clit causing her legs to shake as she threw her head back letting her mouth drop open as her whole body begins to shake. Placing her hands on his chest Ji-ae lets her head drop forward, letting the overwhelming sensation take over as Saeyoung take a nipple between his lips pulling a drawn out moan. Weaving her fingers through his hair Ji-ae pulls his head away from her chest, while taking her other hand and pressing down on his pelvis to take back some control. He looks up at her with a cheeky smirk as his tongue darts out to give her perky nipple one last lick before she forced him back down onto the bed. Pinning his hands back up at the top of his head and using her legs to pin him down Ji-ae uses her spare hand to position him at her entrance and letting him slowly fill her up till he was fully in her. A moan escaping both of them Ji-ae slowly begins to ride him. Leaning forward to hold his hands in place had her small breast just in reach of his lips, prompting him to lean forward and taking one into his mouth. Running his tongue in circles around her sensitive nipple he can feel her body shake and quiver as her movements become erratic and a little rushed. Letting her hands slip away from his wrist she wraps them around his head to pull him flush to her as he grips her ass and begins pounding into her feeling her walls tighten around his pulsing cock. Burying his face in the crook of her neck he lets out a muffled moan as his cock twitches cuming hard in her. Pushing in deep to fill her up, he feels as her nails rake up his back and she screams his name coming undone for him before the both fall back onto the mattress. Leaning back Ji-ae undo the restraints around his ankles before settling back down on his chest. Pulling her to his side and wrapping his arms around her, Saeyoung lets out a satisfied sigh as he brushes her bangs out of her face and giving a gentle kiss on her forehead.


End file.
